Flecha de luz
La Flecha de luz (Light Arrow en inglés; ''光の弓矢 Hikari no Yumiya'' lit. Arco y flecha de Luz en japonés) es el Smash Final de la Princesa Zelda y Sheik en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de tipo direccional. Descripción El Smash Final consiste en que Zelda/Sheik prepara un arco de luz para disparar una letal flecha. Poco antes de disparar, un haz de luz paralizará a todo oponente en frente de Zelda/Sheik, poniéndolos a su merced. Al momento de disparar, la cámara se acerca a todo aquel afectado por el Smash Final. Aunque el movimiento es virtualmente idéntico para ambos personajes, existen ciertas diferencias; la Flecha de Zelda envía a los oponentes en un ángulo diagonal hacia arriba, mientras que la de Sheik no tiene tanta potencia como la de Zelda, pero hace más daño y envía a los oponentes en un ángulo horizontal. En el caso de Zelda, este ataque actúa como un One-hit K.O. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U la flecha de luz de Zelda pierde algo de potencia, dejando de ser un One-hit K.O., ahora pudiendo hacer K.O cuando el rival tiene 20% o más; además, hace mínimo 10% de daño. En el caso de Sheik, esta también pierde potencia, y tiene como mínimo un 8% de daño. Galería Flecha de Luz Zelda (2) SSBB.jpg|El arco y flecha en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Flecha de Luz Zelda (3) SSBB.jpg|Zelda manda a volar a sus oponentes diagonalmente. Flecha de Luz Sheik SSBB.jpg|De usarla Sheik, la trayectoria del enemigo será más horizontal. Flecha de Luz de Sheik SSB4 (3DS).png|Sheik al inicio del movimiento en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Flecha de Luz (Zelda) (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Zelda realizando el movimiento en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U... Flecha de Luz (Zelda) (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...mandando a volar a Sheik. Flecha de Luz (Sheik) (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Sheik realizando el movimiento en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U... Flecha de Luz (Sheik) (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...logrando atinarle a Zelda... Flecha de Luz (Sheik) (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...mandándola a volar horizontalmente. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Zelda Español right|90px :Flecha de Luz (Zelda) :El Smash Final de la princesa Zelda. Empuña un potente arco de luz con el que puede atacar desde lejos. Su flecha traza una línea recta y atraviesa a todos los personajes que tengan la desdicha de encontrarse en su camino. Este ataque no se puede bloquear. Cuantos más enemigos haya, más posibilidades habrá de matar varios pájaros de un tiro. ¡Aquí, tres no son multitud! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Light Arrow (Zelda) :Princess Zelda's Final Smash. She wields a mighty bow of light with which she can attack from afar. Her arrow travels in a straight line and flies through all characters unlucky enough to be in the way. This attack cannot be blocked. The more enemies there are, the higher the chances to get them all with one shot. More is always better! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sheik Español right|90px :Flecha de Luz (Sheik) :El Smash Final de Sheik. Cuando se hace con la Bola Smash, saca su arco de luz y dispara una flecha que ensarta a todos los enemigos que se encuentren en su trayectoria. Por si fuera poco, su capacidad para penetrar en los escudos de los adversarios la convierte un arma temible. Incluso cuando es Sheik, la pericia de Zelda como arquera no se ve disminuida lo más mínimo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Light Arrow (Sheik) :Sheik's Final Smash. After grabbing a Smash Ball, Sheik will be able to wield a bow of light. The arrow fired from this bow has the power to pass through multiple targets, so it will damage all enemies in the direction it flies. This, coupled with its shield-breaking power, makes it even more terrible. Even in Sheik form, Zelda's ability as an archer is undiminished. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Zelda right|90px :Flecha de Luz (Zelda) :En muchos juegos de la serie de Zelda, las flechas de luz sagradas son necesarias para vencer al jefe final. Con su Smash Final, Zelda dispara una que atraviesa la pantalla haciendo daño a todos los enemigos que encuentre en el camino, aunque el primero será el que más daño reciba. ¡Y además tiene un gran poder de lanzamiento! Sheik right|90px :Flecha de Luz (Sheik) :En su Smash Final, Sheik se vale de un enorme arco para disparar una flecha de luz que atraviesa la pantalla. Si encuentra varios rivales en el camino, les hará daño a todos, incluso si usan escudos. Este Smash Final es más potente que el de Zelda y lanza a los enemigos con menos ángulo. Origen [[Archivo:Flecha de Luz Twilight Princess.png|thumb|Las Flechas de Luz en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]] Junto a la Espada Maestra, las Flechas de Luz son un elemento clave en los [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|juegos de The Legend of Zelda]] como un arma indispensable para paralizar a Ganondorf/Ganon, dejándole vulnerable a la Espada. El concepto de las flechas probablemente provenga de las muy similares Flechas de Plata de The Legend of Zelda. La primera aparición de las Flechas de Luz fue en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, en donde Link las utilizó contra Ganondorf en el penúltimo duelo. Las Flechas de Luz también aparecen en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, en donde Link fue capaz de usarlas, y Zelda las utiliza en la batalla final contra Ganondorf, usándolas para paralizarlo mientras Link peleaba contra él. En The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, solo Zelda utiliza las Flechas de Luz, las cuales invocó de los Espíritus de la Luz para ayudar a Link a derrotar a Ganondorf. En todos estos casos, aunque solo eran capaces de paralizar brevemente a Ganondorf, todo otro enemigo (con la excepción de jefes) era derrotado al instante. El diseño del arco y las flechas proviene de Twilight Princess. Curiosamente, Sheik nunca usó la Flecha de Luz en su única aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo The Legend of Zelda Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Ataques cortantes Categoría:Ataques de magia Categoría:Elementos que paralizan